Here we go again!
by Emberlite7
Summary: This is just a story of Tris and Tobias's life after Tris's initiation. This is my first fic, so no hate please!
1. Chapter 1

here we go again!

**AN  
Hi guys! This is my first fic, so no hate please! This is a story about Tris and Tobias's life after Tris's initiation! Enjoy!**

Tris POV

One year ago today, I was a part of that group that was joining Dauntless. Now it is me standing at the bottom of the net, waiting for the first jumper. Me and Four will be training the dauntless transfers, with Uriah and Christina training the dauntless borns. We all hear the train pull up, and hear the screams and shouts of the initiates jumping off the train. "Ready Tris? Or should I call you Six now?" Tobias asks with a smile. "Six." I reply. "I thought we went over this last night?" "We did." He says, and I groan. He manages to sneak a light kiss in, just as the first jumper fell into the net. A small girl, clad all in red and yellow. She has long black hair and a thin willowy frame. You can clearly tell she didn't fit in in Amity. I smile. We usually don't get a lot of Amity transfers, and I don't think there has EVER been a first jumper that was Amity. Me and Tobias help her up. "What's your name?" I ask. She looks unsure for a moment, but then replies, "Carissa" in a strong clear voice. Tobias raises Carissa's hand. "First jumper, Carissa!" He announces, and the Dauntless all erupt into cheers. Tobias looks at me and nods. "Welcome to Dauntless" we say in unison.

**REVIEWS MUCH APPRECIATED!  
-Em**


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2

**AN  
I'm really bored, so, heres a new chapter!  
Thanks to ovoxogang for my first review! Lets try something. If you follow or favorite me,you get a slice of Dauntless cake, follow or favorite my story you get two slices,( one for each) and if you review you get three slices! so far only ovoxogang has cake, so get going!**

**Oh yah, I don't own Divergent. Or do I? Just kidding, I don't otherwise I would be rich! Onwards!**

Four POV

We got a pretty decent pack of transfers this year, and I really hope they do well, and I bet Tris does too.

Carissa: first jumper, former Amity. Seems nice enough.

Sallie: former Candor. I already know that she's going to be a pain in the ass, just by looking at the way she stands, looking totally bored.

Alex: also former Candor. He seems like a strong potential fighter. That's good.

Callie: former Erudite. I can already tell that Callie and her will be great friends.

Samuel: former Amity. Big smile and a friendly light in his eyes. I predict that he's not going to do well here, he seems to nice.

Dylan: former candor. Big and strong, looks excited to be here. He looks like he is going to do well.

Liz: former Abnegation. She looks shy,small, and nervous, but also is taking everything in with an air of excitement and wonder.

We have a group of 7, which is good. But I feel bad for Christina and Uriah, who only have 5 Dauntless-borns. I honestly wonder why everyone left. Tris looks at the group of initiates.

"Hi. My name is Six,and this is Four," I hear a snort from Sallie. "Six and Four? What kind of names are THOSE?" I shoot her my Four-The-Scary-Instructer glare. "Nicknames" I say harshly. "You got a problem?" Sallie tries to look brave, but fails. "No." She squeaks out.

"Alright," Tris continues. "It's time for the tour. Dauntless borns, go with Chris and Uriah-" she was met with a bunch of "Awee, I wanted them to train us!" From the Dauntless borns. "Man up you PANSYCAKES! Chris and I are much better!" Uriah shouts. Tris groans. "Ok, it's basically time for lunch now, we wasted to much time talking, so lets go."

I take the transfers the back way around, so they won't see the Pit yet. I want that to be a surprise.

**Review! Don't leave that little box hanging empty! -Em**


	3. Chapter 3

**An  
Thank you guys SOOOOO much! I hope you know that your reviews and follows mean everything to me. They really do! But... It's time to see who gets cake!**

**Hithereilovebooks-9 SLICES! Thanks! :)**

**Calliegirl23- 5 slices**

**Ezmerai- 3 slices**

**ovoxogang- 3 slices**

**Guest-3 slices**

** -2 slices**

**dauntless4evafourtris- 2 slices**

**Baileyboo1207- 2 slices**

**Divergentdandilion-1 slice**

**That's a lot of cake so far! Yay! :P  
So for now, I don't own divergent. Yet**

Tris POV

I have to admit, it was kinda funny seeing the Dauntless watching the front door, as we came in the back. Seeing Zeke's head, well I knew I would have to do something to try and scare him.  
Motioning for my initiates (and Tobias) to be quiet, I snuck up behind Zeke and yelled "HI ZEKE!"  
He fell backwards, as, expected, and I just let him fall. It was so funny. The rest of Dauntless finally realized that the initiates were standing behind me, and let out a burst and applause. The initiates form groups. Sallie and Callie sit at the table closest to Four and I, but not with us.  
Samuel, Alex, and Dylan all went for the same table. I really hope that they become friends. But Liz and Carissa just stood there looking lost. We felt bad for them and invited them to join out table.  
Carissa, Tobias and I dug into our mac&cheese (AN,Sorry! I just had to add that! Mac&cheese is my favorite Food! )  
Liz just stared at her plate of food. "Eat," I heard Tobias said quietly to her. "It's good." She took a tentative bite and smiled, and started eating faster.  
"Six" I heard my name behind me. I turn around and see Zeke. "That wasn't funny." I start to laugh. "Actually Zeke, it was REALLY funny. Your just a little PANSYCAKE who doesn't like being pranked!" That earned me a high five from Tobias.  
After not long enough, lunch was over. The dauntless borns had already left. "Alright" I say. "It's time to show you guys the Pit!" We heard a few snickers, and glared at them. "You'll see why it's called the Pit in a second."  
And they did. I heard gasps. Tobias took the lead, and I stayed in the back. I remembered what happened here, I can still hear the water rushing, still see Al's body being lifted out of the Chasm. It gets hard to breathe. "_Alright Tris. In your nose, out your mouth_."I think. It doesn't work. I can still see that day in my mind. Tobias must of seen me because he came and stood with his arm around me and talked from there. "The chasm reminds us that there is a fine line between bravery, and idiocy! A daredevil jump of this ledge will end your life. It has happened before, and it WILL happen again. You've been warned" That's it. I have to sit down. So I sit on the floor with my head in between my hands. It helps a little.  
Tobias lets the initiates wander around the Pit for a little bit, but he tells them not to do anything stupid. Then he crouches down next to me. "Why don't you head back to the apartment. I'll finish taking them on the tour." I nod. I'm tired, and I need to rest.

**Hope to guys liked it! This is the longest chapter yet, so I think it deserves extra love! ;) -Em**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chap 4**

**Wow! I can't believe all the followers and favorites I have! Thanks! :)**

** On a side note, I'm in Europe right now for a majorette thing, and lets just say that this chapter might be crap cause' I'm really tired and sore. When I get back home the updates should be better! (So all the updates you've read so far have been from Europe!) Now, for da cake!**

**Calliegirl23- 11 slices**

**Hithereilovebooks- 9 slices**

**Ezmerai- 5 slices**

**ovoxogang- 3 slices**

**Guest-3 slices**

**kcr15- 2 slices**

**DiMeDe4612- 2 slices**

**Little Meow Meow- 2 slices**

** -2 slices**

**dauntless4evafourtris- 2 slices**

**Baileyboo1207- 2 slices**

**Divergentdandilion-1 slice**

**Sorry I got anything wrong, I can't think straight. Just let me know and I'll fix it!**

** I don't own divergent. (Goes and cries in a corner :( )**

Tobias POV

After sending Tris back to the apartment, I rounded up all initiates. "Where'd Six go?" I heard someone, I think it was Alex, ask. "She didn't feel to great so she went home to rest for a bit. Now, I'm going to finish showing you the rest of the compound."

Tris POV

When I got back to my and Tobias apartment, I went right to the bed, I was really tired. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was asleep.

_I was arguing with someone by the Chasm. They kept telling me to go back to Abnegation, that I didn't belong in Dauntless. The person pulled out a gun, and that's when his face comes into focus. _

_ Will. "Stop Will!" I plead. But he still points the gun right at me. I pull out my own, and shoot him in the forehead. I gasp, and drop the gun, and run to the edge of the Chasm, about to jump. Then I hear another voice. "We'll jump together. I look over and see that it is Al. I nod, and he counts down. "3,2,1." He jumps, but I can't do it. As he falls, he screams, "Tris, wake up!" And I do_

Tobias is sitting on the edge of the bed next to me, stroking my hair. "Tobias, aren't you-" he puts his finger to my lips. "It's five thirty, Tris. Time for dinner." "Oh." He smiles, and we sit quietly for a little bit. Then he asks if I'd like him to bring something for dinner. I think for a second, then shake my head. I want to see my friends. "Ok." He says. I put my shoes on and we go down to the cafeteria.

We talk about our day with Christina, Uriah, Lynn, Marlene and... Will. I tell them about my dream, without making eye contact with Will. "Don't worry lil' Six." He says. "All is forgiven." I smile, and continue eating.

After dinner, I had all the initiates, minus Callie and Sallie, ask me if I was ok. "Yes." I say. "I just didn't feel my best, but I feel better now." They look reassured, and head to the dorms.

"So Six," Tobias starts. "Wanna stay out, maybe get a tattoo, or head back home." "Well, I wanna get a new tattoo." I say. " I do too" he answers. "Race ya there?" I challenge. "Your on!" I laugh, and take off towards the Tattoo shop.

**I gotta head out to practice now, but I'll try to get another update in tonight. I love you all! R&R! -Em**


	5. Chapter 5

Chap 4

**You guys are lucky to get an update to day. I have to motivation to do ANYTHING. So that explains if this is the is crappy. You guys understand, right? Now, let us see the CAKE LIST!**

**32heythere32- 10 slices**

**Hithereilovebooks- 9 slices**

**Ezmerai- 8 slices**

**molliekatherine10- 7 slices**

**alltoowell- 4 slices**

**ovoxogang- 3 slices**

**Guest-3 slices**

**dragonlover185- 2 slices**

**dauntlessmockingjay4- 2 slices**

**kcr15- 2 slices**

**DiMeDe4612- 2 slices**

**Little Meow Meow- 2 slices**

** -2 slices**

**dauntless4evafourtris- 2 slices**

**Baileyboo1207- 2 slices**

**Divergentdandilion-1 slice**

**Sorry... If I...missed anyone... Tell me and... I will ... fix it I'm just... So tired**

**I don't own divergent**

Four POV

Luckily I get called in before Tris, so I get my tattoo first. I want it to be a surprise. I draw out a quick sketch of it and hand it to Tori. She smiles and nods. "Good idea." She approves. I sit back and brave myself for the needle.

After Tori was finished, I thought is was perfection. It was simple, just Tris's name in fancy writing down my pinky. But I loved it. And I hoped she would too. I sat in a really uncomfortable chair for a while. She was finally done though.

"Can I see it?" I teased, knowing what the answer would be. "No." She says strictly. I smile and kiss her. We head back to the apartment, and on the way we pass Liz and Carissa. It sounded like Carissa was trying to get Liz to get a tattoo. "No! I will not get one!" I heard Liz exclaim. I look at Tris, and she is smiling. I swipe her off her feet, and fling her over my shoulder before she can protest. She starts hitting my back, but while she was laughing, so it didn't hurt. (That much.)

I carry her all the way to the apartment and set her down on the floor. "Bedtime" I say. She sticks out her lip in a pout. "But I'm not tired!" She protests. "Go get ready. We have training in the morning." She makes a point of walking extra slow to the the bathroom, mumbling something. "What was that?" I call. "Nothing." She answers. I laugh to myself. "That's what I thought."

**Sorry it's so short and crappy. I'll try to do better tomorrow! Um review for a crappy chapter? Moral support? -Em**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys. Sorry for disappearing of the face of the earth. I've been really busy, and will be for a while, so thus story will be on hold for a while. Sorry bout this! Really!


End file.
